


Quotidien

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: N'oublie pas de revenir payer ton ardoise, Sans, faisait Grillby, tous les soirs, lorsque Papyrus venait chercher son frère. Le squelette lui faisait un petit signe de la tête avec un sourire absent et Grillby, tout en rangeant les bouteilles de ketchup vides se demandait s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit.





	Quotidien

N'oublie pas de revenir payer ton ardoise, Sans, faisait Grillby, tous les soirs, lorsque Papyrus venait chercher son frère. Le squelette lui faisait un petit signe de la tête avec un sourire absent et Grillby, tout en rangeant les bouteilles de ketchup vides se demandait s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais peu importait qu'il ait compris ou non, Sans revenait toujours le lendemain, fidèle au poste, et oubliait encore de payer son ardoise. Il racontait ses blagues et faisait rire tout le restaurant entre deux hamburgers, faisait de mauvais jeux de mots sur la chaleur déguisés en compliments et vidait les bouteilles de ketchup dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et parfois, le soir, lorsque Papyrus tardait à venir, Sans posait son crâne sur le comptoir, le regard fatigué et mélancolique. Il marmonnait des histoires de sciences et de combats et disait des choses sans queue ni tête sur le sens de l'existence. Alors Grillby l'écoutait en silence, comme il savait si bien le faire, en essuyant distraitement un verre déjà propre, jusqu'à ce que Sans s'endorme au milieu d'une phrase, les orbites closes, la bouche ouverte, des traces de ketchup au coin de la bouche, comme un enfant ramené de la fête foraine.

Grillby avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'idée de voir la couleur de l'argent qu'il lui devait. Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, cela lui était complètement égal, du moment que Sans revenait tous les jours, fidèle au rendez-vous, pour animer le restaurant et raconter ses salades dont Grillby n'arrivait plus à se passer.


End file.
